


Summer In Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 100 word drabbles <br/>-<br/>Written for Merlin Writer's Summer In Camelot Prompt Table</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table and Banner

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer in Camelot**

**01.Tan**

Elena stared at Lance’s tan back as he worked in her garden. she smiled to herself. She had made an excellent choice in a new gardener.

She was so enthralled that she jumped when the kettle whistled. She turned away from the window to pulk it off the fire and pour the steaming water into her cup.

She walked back to the window just as Lance was wiping the sweat from his brow. She let her eyes trace the muscles of his chest, back and arms as the sweat glistened off his tanned skin. She had never seen such beauty.      

 

**02.Swim**

All Elyan wanted to do was swim in the cool water of the pond. It was too hot to think of doing anything else.

Elyan snuck out of the city and took the path to the pond where he and Gwen swam as children. He looked around to make sure he was alone before he started to strip.

He slipped naked into the cool water, sighing with relief. He swam around and dunked under to cool his head.

After he swam for a while, he looked around for his clothes. They were gone. He had an idea who took them.

 

**03.Heat**

It had to be the hottest day ever in Cardiff at least that was what Morgana believed. She had stripped down to her bra and a pair of pajama shorts before she lay on the bare tile floor of the foyer. It was the coolest spot in the flat.

Merlin had nearly stripped by the time he came to the door of the flat. He opened the door and eyed Morgana.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Merlin asked her.

“I’m trying to stay cool.” Morgana sat up and glared.

“It’s not working. You look really hot.” Merlin smirked.  

 

**04.Humidity**

The night air was thick with humidity when Arthur walked with Gwen down the streets of the lower town. She had been working late for Morgana and Arthur had been sitting on the steps too uncomfortable to sleep. 

“Tell me Guinevere. What do you do to stay cool on nights like tonight?” Arthur said softly as they walked.

“I like to sit and watch the stars and moon out of my window.” Gwen said. “Without my corset and so many layers of clothing.”

“Sounds nice. Maybe someday I will try that.” Arthur said.

“I hope that you do.” Gwen smiled.

 

**05.Holiday**

Summer holiday just wasn’t what it used to be, Gwaine reflected as he watched his sister flirt with Percival. His sister was home from university and she had discovered boys while she was studying.

Gwaine took a sip of beer and felt sorry for Percival.

Percival was too polite to tell the girl to go away. He smiled patiently and let her pat his chest and squeeze his arm and smile up at him.

Gwaine just sat and watched until his sister kissed his mate on the lips. Gwaine sat up and stared as Percival kissed his sister back willingly.     

 

**06.Camping**

Mithian was all for a camping holiday with Leon when he suggested it. He made it sound fun and romantic to sleep under the stars all alone with no one to disturb them.

What Leon didn’t tell Mithian was that bugs were the size of small dogs and there were wild animals creeping in the trees just beyond the campfire.

Then it rained.

The last two days of their trip, they were stuck in the very small tent. The trip didn’t seem so bad then. They were alone and undisturbed. Mithian had plenty of wonderful ideas to pass the time.       

 

**07.Bathing Suit**

Arthur sat at the side of the pool and watched the girls walk by. He had no intention of swimming but he couldn’t resist watching beautiful women.

He sat with a drink in one hand and a smile on his face taking in the view. That was until he was splashed.

“Hey!” He looked toward the pool to see a dark haired beauty smiled at him from the edge of the pool.

“Sorry, did I splash you?” She said. “I’m Gwen and you are?”

“All wet!” Arthur scowled.

Gwen rose from the pool and walked slowly towards him. “Me too!”

 

**08.Breeze**

Arthur stood on the ramparts praying for a breeze to stir the damp hot air.

He had shed his armor and mail earlier because it was too much to bear in such heat. Now his shirt was sticking to his sweaty back and there was still no relief.

He looked down to the ground beneath him and sighed.

Then he spotted Gwen twirling around.

“What are you doing, Guinevere?” He called down.

“I’m making a breeze.” Gwen answered with a laugh.

“Come make it up here.” Arthur requested.

A few minutes later they were twirling around in their own breeze. 

 

**09.Ice Cream**

Mithian opened the freezer and stood letting the cold air flow over her. she sighed deeply and enjoyed the relief from the heat.

Leon walked into the kitchen and looked at her curiously. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for the ice cream.” Mithian smiled sheepishly.

Leon walked over and pulled out the pint of rocky road that was sitting in the front and raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s right here in the front.”

“Oh! I didn’t see it.” Mithian blushed.

“You had your eyes closed and your blouse open.” Leon smirked. “No wonder you didn’t see it there.”  

 

**10.Sandals**

Merlin and Morgana walked hand in hand on the beach at sunset. They had spent the day in the room of the resort and wanted to do something romantic to cap off the day.

“Why are you carrying your sandals? I thought that was what you were supposed to wear on the beach?” Merlin asked.

“They aren’t made for walking in sand. They are made for looking pretty in sundresses.” Morgana replied. “Also I can’t fit under your arm properly when I’m wearing them.”

“Oh! Like this?” Merlin put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Now I see.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**11.Sandcastle**

Merlin sat on the blanket and waved his hand over the sand. A scale replica of Camelot rose up in a swirl of sand. Merlin smirked and looked over at Arthur.

Arthur gave him a glare and then looked down at his attempt at a sandcastle. “That’s cheating, Merlin.”

“You never said I couldn’t use magick.” Merlin said.

“Well, I’m saying it now!” Arthur growled.

Merlin laughed and waved his hand again. The castle disappeared into the sand. He waved his hand again and a knight in full armor made out of sand appeared.

“That is still cheating.” Arthur grumbled.   

 

**12.Sun**

Gwaine watched the sun move through the sky as he walked. He was on his way back to Camelot after visiting with his sister.

He was dressed as he used to before he was a Knight. He didn’t want his sister to think that he had let it slip that they were higher than they appeared.

Gwaine could feel the sun mocking him as he walked. It beat down on him and bore its way into his conscious.

He knew he should have told his sister that he was a Knight of Camelot but he knew she would never understand.   

 

**13.Sweltering**

Arthur looked around at the Knights in on the practice field. Half of them were sitting with their head in their hands. He knew it was sweltering but the enemy didn’t care about the heat when they were determined to kill you.

“Arthur, they need to rest.” Merlin said as he came back for another bucket of water. “It’s too hot to train.”

Arthur took the drink Merlin offered him. “I know but the battlefield knows no temperature.”

“This is the training field not the battlefield. Give them a break before they all faint dead.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded.  .   

 

**14.Waterpark**

“Whose idea was this?” Merlin asked.

“Yours.” Arthur pushed past him.

“You all thought this was a good idea? Going to a waterpark?” Merlin asked.

Morgana put her arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “It’s summer and here is water in a park.” 

“What is it Merlin?” Gwen asked. “You can swim.”

“Well…” Merlin made a face.

“You girls are in charge of making sure he doesn’t drown. I am going down that slide.” Arthur went to get in the queue for the biggest slide there.

“You watch him! He’s your boyfriend.” Gwen giggled and went to join Arthur.

“Great!” Morgana sighed.   

 

**15.Sunny**

It was the first sunny day in a week when Arthur and gwen headed out for a ride. An outing was just what they needed after a week of being cooped up in the castle.

Merlin trailed behind the couple with a basket of food. He watched them laugh and reach out for each other’s hands. It made him feel lonelier then he usually did and it must have shown on his face.

“What has you down on such a sunny day? Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged and grinned. “I’m just thinking.”

“Never!” Arthur laughed.

“Don’t tease him Arthur.” Gwen admonished.     

 

**16.Sun-Kissed**

Leon opened his eye and smiled. He felt Mithian gently kissing his back and shoulders.

“Princess, what are you doing?”

“I’m just kissing you where the sun kissed you, Sir Knight.” Mithian said as she kissed him on the shoulder. She moved his curls off his neck and kissed the nape of his neck.

Leon chuckled and turned over to capture her lips with his own. He pulled her back down to on the bed next to him.

Mithian let out a squeak in protest.

Leon slowly kissed her one more time before he pulled the covers over their heads. 

 

**17.Seahorse**

Gwen slid a box over to Arthur after they finished their romantic dinner. She smiled at him. “Open it!”

Arthur picked up the box and looked back at her before he opened it. “It’s a seahorse. Why are you giving me a seahorse?”

“Because they are the best fathers in the sea.” Gwen smiled at him.

“What does that have to do with me?” Arthur asked.

Gwen tilted her head at him. “I don’t know Arthur. Maybe it’s the same reason I’m not drinking the wine.” 

Arthur looked at her empty glass then back at the seahorse. “I’m a DAD!”    

 

**18.Seashell**

“Morgana, there is no way I’m doing this.” Gwen said as she looked in the box.

“Oh, It will be fun.” Morgana said enthusiastically.

“Maybe for you but I have more to expose if this goes wrong.” Gwen gave her a glare.

“Nothing will go wrong and they will love it. Besides Mithy and Elena are doing it too.” Morgana shoved the box into Gwen’s hands.  

Arthur, Merlin, Lance and Leon sat in the audience and waited for the girls’ act for the charity benefit. They were stunned when the girls danced the hula in grass skirts and seashell bras.

 

**19.Sand**

Merlin sat and watched the sand run through the hourglass. He thought about all the times he had done it in the past. Every hour he had sat waiting for something. The amount of sand would cover a beach and then some.

This time he was waiting to hear his own fate. Gwen was a widow now and she knew he had magick. She told him to wait for her decision. That seemed so long ago.

“Merlin?” Gwen said as she came through the door. “I have decided to make you my advisor on sorcery.”

“I won’t burn?”

“Never Merlin.”

 

**20.Grass**

Mithian sat on the grass out in the garden and played with the blades. She loved the feel and smell of grass in the summer. It reminded her of the days she spent in the country as a child.

Leon came out and sat down next to her. he handed her glass of ice water. “What are you doing, Princess?”

“Playing in the grass.” Mithian smiled and took a sip of the water.

“That isn’t the only thing we can do in the grass.” Leon winked.

Mithian blushed and looked at her glass. “I like how you think Sir Knight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**21.Relax**

“Just sit here and relax. I will make dinner and clear up after.” Merlin said. He steered a very pregnant Morgana to a chair. “Just put your feet up and don’t worry about anything.”

“Merlin, I’m pregnant not dying.” Morgana said. She sat in the arm chair she was led to.

Merlin pushed an ottoman over for her to put her feet up. “There. All set?”

Morgana just glared.

Merlin gave her a quick smile and went off to the kitchen. He had dinner on a tray for her then disappeared. 

Morgana went into the kitchen later and gasped. “MERLIN!” 

 

**22.Lightning**

The sharp streak of lightning woke Merlin in his bed. He sat up and looked around. It wasn’t a regular storm. He could feel the magick in the air. It crackled with the lightning.

He jumped up and grabbed his boots. He opened the door and Gaius looked up at him.

“What is it?” Gaius asked.

“The storm is magick.” Merlin said.

“Morgana?” Gaius asked.

“Yes.” Merlin pulled his boots on and grabbed his jacket. “I’m going to go take a look.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Gaius warned.

“Like what?”

“Summoning another storm. Be careful.”

“I always am.” Merlin grinned.

 

**23.Gardening**

Gwen looked at the flowers she had just planted the day before. They were already brown and shriveled. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. She couldn’t believe they were already dead.

“Arthur, did you put something in the flowers?” Gwen asked Arthur as she walked out the door.

“No. I think Merlin’s dog was over here last night.” Arthur said. “I heard him in the garden around midnight.”

“When did Merlin get a dog?” Gwen asked.

Arthur shrugged. “He named it Aithusa. It’s really big.”

Gwen frowned. “That is a strange name for a dog.”    

 

**24.Fruit**

Gwaine sat under the apple tree in the orchard and munched on an apple. He was hiding out but the truth was he was really avoiding Arthur.

Arthur had been in a foul mood the last couple of days. It may have had something to do with the fact that gwen was visiting family friends.

Merlin walked through the trees. He plucked an apple from a low hanging branch and sat down next to Gwaine. He looked at Gwaine and sighed.

Leon and Percival came to join them.

They all sat there eating apples and hiding.

Until, Arthur found them.  

 

**25.Barefoot**

The sound of bare feet running in the corridor made Arthur look out the door of his chambers. He caught the site of Morgana and Gwen disappearing around the corner.

He went to go find out what they were up to when he noticed the trail of wet footprints on the floor. He followed them to Morgana’s chambers.

He smiled when he remembered that Morgana and Gwen had a habit of sneaking off to the local swimming hole.

He knocked on the door and a dripping Morgana opened it.

“Morgana, I won’t tell Father if you do me a favor.” 

 

**26.Horse**

The white horse flew with its rider down the road away from Camelot. Fear and urgency was in the rider’s mind. There was no time to lose as they flew in their escape.

The ebony tresses and garments of the rider whipped in the breeze as she rode. She hadn’t even taken the time to put on a saddle.

The rider looked back and could just make out the horses carrying the red cloaked knights. She urged the mare to a breath taking pace.

If she makes it to safety she’ll never be able to return to Camelot. Her home.

 

**27.Moonlight**

The moonlight filtered through the trees as merlin walked. He had to hurry so he could wake rather in the morning.

First he had to meet with Alator and see if there was any more news on Morgana. It had been a month since Gaius has been kidnapped and Morgana has just disappeared without a trace.

“Emrys!” A hushed whisper said. Alator stepped out of the tree line.

“Alator, do you have news?” Merlin asked.

“None yet but we are still searching for her. Do you want her killed?” Alator asked.

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I will do it.”  

 

**28.Turret**

“Whose idea was this?” Gwen asked as she pushed her hair off her damp forehead.

“Merlin told me you wanted to talk to me.” Arthur shrugged. “I thought it was odd but…”

“I was a servant in this castle I know better than to come up here at midday.” Gwen said. “Try the door again.”

Arthur tried the handle then tried to break the door down. he slid to the floor holding his arm.

“I’m going to kill him.” Gwen said.

“At least you’re not mad at me anymore.” Arthur said.

Gwen glared at him. “I wouldn’t say that, Arthur.” 

 

**29.Castle**

From where Arthur stood on the top of the rise, he could see Camelot down below. Waves of heat rose around the castle and the lower town.

He knew it was much hotter there than in the shelter of the stand of trees he was in. He dreaded going into the city and dreaded the castle even more.

There was never any relief inside the hot stone castle in the summer. The nights were even hotter inside from the sun warmed walls.

Knowing he had no choice, Arthur took a deep breath and started the last leg of his journey. 

 

**30.Hunt**

“That was too easy.” Arthur said as he stood over the boar he had just killed.

“It’s too hot to run.” Merlin said as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

“I know it doesn’t seem fair to hunt on a day when nothing wants to run.” Arthur sighed. “Let’s get this back to the castle before it goes bad.”

“I’m supposed to carry that?” Merlin asked.

“We tie to a branch and we both carry it, unless you want to put it on your back.” Arthur looked around for a branch.

“No.” Merlin said. “I don’t think I can.”    


	5. Chapter 5

**31.Alcohol**

Leon passed the crock of ale to Gwaine. “We should drink to something.”

“I thought we were drinking to drinking.” Elyan looked up from his tankard.

“I’m with him.” Gwaine laughed. “We are celebrating life and our ability to drink.”

“Some are celebrating more than others.” Lancelot said as he glanced at Merlin passed out beside him.

Percival arched an eyebrow and the unconscious man at the table. “I didn’t even know he was there.”

“He should worry more about Arthur knowing he’s here.” Leon said.

“Yes he should.” Arthur said from the door. “And so should all of you.”      

 

**32.Forest**

It seemed cooler in the dense forest near the border with Mercia but Merlin knew the chill he was feeling was more in his imagination than anything else.

The air didn’t move at all among the trees but Merlin could still feel a chill on his back. He knew that meant trouble and he and Arthur had a knack for finding it.

When the first bandit came out from the trees beside their camp, Merlin’s fears were realized. He watched as Arthur took both of them on and defeated them easily.

The problem was Merlin still felt that same chill.     

 

**33.Dragon**

“I saw the strangest thing last night under the castle.” Merlin said as he sat down at the table.

“What did you see?” Gaius asked as he put a bowl of soup in front of Merlin.

“I saw a dragon and he was surprisingly talkative.” Merlin cocked his head. “At least I think he was. He had a lot to say.”

Gaius looked at Merlin. “I think you were just dreaming.”

“He said ‘hello’, by the way. He seems to know a lot about me. Is he a friend of yours?” Merlin grinned.

“Eat before it gets cold.” Gaius said.   

 

**34.Magic**

Gaius heard a sound from merlin’s room. Gaius groaned inwardly. He knew merlin was in there doing magick. He went to see exactly what he was doing.

Gaius opened the door and looked at the mess. “What are you up to, Merlin?”

“I was trying to do a spell that would sweep up but it got a little out of control.” Merlin shrugged.

“Really Merlin? if you are going to get us burned, make it for something more interesting than a sweeping up spell.” Gaius arched his eyebrow.

Merlin sighed. “I shall try to do better.”

“See that you do!” 

 

**35.Party**

Merlin blew up balloons for what seemed like hours. He had the cake and the invitations were out. He was just waiting for everyone to come.

This was his first official party in his new flat. He was very excited.

The door chime started ring and he opened the door to his friends. They poured into the small apartment and left a stack of house warming gifts by the door.

By the end of the night, everyone was too drunk to leave.  There was cake and popped balloon pieces scattered everywhere.

It was the best party Merlin had ever thrown.   

 

**36.Naked**

Naked! He was naked right in front of her!

Of course she looked because she was curious. They were getting married soon and she just wanted to know what to expect.

That was a lie. She just wanted to have something to fantasize about on those hot summer nights before they finally got married.

Gwen left Arthur’s chambers with a smile on her face and a head full of images that would keep her going for many nights to come. 

Arthur was having his own thoughts when he saw the grin on her face. They were definitely naughty naked thoughts. 

 

**37.Sword**

The glint off the soldier’s sword was the first indication that there was an attack. There had been no warning from the lookouts. They seemed to be coming into the castle from everywhere.

Everyone was confused until they saw morgana leading a group towards the throne room. Sword in hand she fought her way into the throne room to stand before Uther.

She was surprised to find Uther waiting for her with a crossbow. She stood straight and waited for her fate.

One bolt was all he needed to kill her but he couldn’t kill his beautiful daughter even then. 

 

**38.Armor**

Merlin held up the padding for Arthur’s armor for him to slip his arms in.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not today Merlin. I can’t take it in this heat.”

“You have an envoy from Annis coming to speak to you. Do you want him tell her you were lounging around in your nightshirt?”

“This is not my nightshirt.” Arthur glared at him. “I would rather have him say that then tell her I fainted from the heat.”

“You fainting like a girl would be bad.” Merlin chuckled.

“Arthur! Get dressed!” Gwen asked as she rushed in.

“Yes dear.” Arthur said.

 

**39.Corset**

Gwen picked up her corset and looked at it. She threw it back on the bed and wished that she was still a servant in a baggy dress especially on hot days like today.

Gwen knew she had no choice but to put the thing on. There was no way she was going to get in her courtly gowns without it. She picked it up and put it on.

She was standing there in her corset and shift when Arthur came in the room and smiled at her.

Ten minutes later it was lying on the floor in a heap.

 

**40.Sleep**

Merlin kicked the blanket off the bed. It was just too hot to sleep. There was absolutely no air moving anywhere.

He stared up at the ceiling and wondered how long it was until the sunrise. He knew he hadn’t been asleep very long. He couls still smell the cook fires from the lower town.

He rolled over on his stomach and sighed. He heated not sleeping. He knew the next morning Arthur would be in a horribly foul mood too because he wouldn’t be able to sleep either.

He considered a sleeping draught but he knew it wouldn’t help. 


	6. Chapter 6

**41.Potion**

Merlin crushed the foul smelling herbs up into a paste. He scowled as he worked. This was the last thing he thought he would be cooking on his only day off this week but the one he loved was in pain and he needed to soothe her.

Morgana wrinkled her nose at the smelly stuff. “You aren’t seriously going to put that on my back are you?”

“Yes and it will take the sting out.” Merlin said. “Do you want me to put it all over you?”

“Give it here. I’m never going topless at the beach again.” Morgana vowed.

 

**42.Sinful**

Leon pushed his plate back and smiled. “That was delicious Princess.”

“You are so easy to please.” Mithian laughed. “I barely put an effort in to it.”

“What about dessert?” Leon asked.

“What are you in the mood for?” Mithian asked as she stood and picked up their plates.

“Something sinful but not too filling.” Leon said thoughtfully.

“Hmm. I may have just the thing, Sir Knight. Mithian said as she passed through the kitchen door.

Leon stretched and sighed contently. “Don’t go to any trouble.”

“I wont.” Mithian appeared in the doorway naked with a can of whipped cream.    

 

**43.Drenched**

If they had been paying attention it would have never happened but they were too interested in each other to notice the gathering black clouds. The cold downpour drenched Arthur and Gwen before they even realized that it was about to rain. 

Arthur never even stopped kissing her as the rain drenched them through. Gwen didn’t even protest as she held on to his wet shirt.

Merlin had to come find them after an hour of heavy rain. He was annoyed when he found them lying on the blanket soaked though, still kissing.

They were in love and nothing mattered.  

 

**44.Sweaty**

The girls sat on the bleachers watching the pickup footy game. Normally they would have been bored to tears but they all seemed very interested.

By the end of the game, all of the boys had shed their shirts. Their sweaty chests glistened in the sun.

Morgana nudged Gwen. “We are the luckiest fools in the world. They are all gorgeous.”

“Better not let Merlin hear that.” Gwen laughed. “I’ve be watching the little rivulets of sweat run down Arthur’s back with such naughty delight.”

Mithian sighed. “I never realized Leon was such a god.”

Morgana and Gwen giggled together.   

 

**45.Slippery**

Merlin looked up from scrubbing the floor as Arthur walked into his chambers. “You’re back early.”

“It was too miserably hot to train.” Arthur pulled his shirt up to take it off as he walked across the room.

“Watch out Arthur the floor is …” Merlin winced as Arthur’s backside hit the floor. “…slippery.”

Arthur pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and threw it at merlin. It hit him in the face. “Why is the floor wet, Merlin?”

“I was scrubbing it.” Merlin said.

Arthur got up and picked up the bucket. He poured it over him.

 

**46.Creator's Choice Red**

Arthur picked up his cloak and looked at it. It was the one he wore every day on patrol. There were rips with mending over them. Blood stains could still be seen despite the color.

Arthur put it around his shoulders. Today he would probably get more rips to mend and blood stains. As long as the blood wasn’t his he was fine with it.

A knight’s duty was to defend the land even if that meant killing or maiming someone. He was a knight and he accepted his duty. Even if it meant he could die while doing it.

 

**47.Creator's Choice Blue**

Merlin looked up at the blue sky and smiled. It was warm and the sun was shining. Today was a very good day.

As far as Merlin was concerned, any day that he didn’t have to spend scrubbing floors was a good day. Getting away from Camelot made it even better. Arthur had been in a good mood and told him to go. He wasn’t about to question it.

He was on his way to see his mother. The trip had been long overdue. He couldn’t wait to hear his mother call his name and be embraced in her arms.    

 

**48.Creator's Choice Purple**

Gwen walked through the field of wild flowers. She was picking a bouquet for her table. It was a very special night. Arthur was coming to have supper.

She was officially the betrothed of the King so there was no sneaking around like there had been before. Merlin wouldn’t come get her and Arthur wouldn’t sneak in the back. For once, they could be out in the open.

Gwen hummed as she picked more of the purple flowers. They smelled the best and she thought they were prettiest. She hoped Arthur would like them too but he probably wouldn’t notice.  

 

**49.Creator's Choice Green**

Morgana walked in the lush green forest. As she walked, the rocks and sticks pulled at the hem of her cloak. She knew she should have worn the other one but she was in a hurry.

It was early in the morning the dew was still on the ground. She didn’t want to be out at midday when the heat of the sun could be felt even through the trees.  

When she had walked as far as she dared, she turned back to Camelot and the dreary life she felt awaited her.

If only something would change in her life.     

 

**50.Creator's Choice Gold**

The ‘Golden Age’ they were calling it. Peace and prosperity marked the rise of Camelot as the center of Albion.

Gwen reflected on all those who never got to see it. It wasn’t fair. Their blood was spilled to create the world they never saw.

As Merlin stood beside her on the balcony, she raised her cup to the crowd below.

“We are here because of the dreams of Arthur and those that spilled their blood to make this land what it is today.

Raise your cups and drink to them. Remember the past and the future will be sweeter.”     


End file.
